The invention relates to a traction roller transmission in which motion is transmitted from an input shaft to an output shaft by traction rollers arranged between, and in engagement with, toric discs mounted opposite each other on the input and output shafts.
In such transmissions the traction rollers are supported on support trunnions which permit pivoting of the traction rollers for adjustment of different transmission ratios as described in detail in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,398. A change of the transmission ratio is initiated by slight axial movement of the trunnions out of their center positions which movement causes the traction rollers to walk to different circles of engagement with the toric discs. The traction roller support trunnions are preferably supported by tension sheets in order to avoid that vibrations enter the transmission housing. Concurrent pivoting of the trunnions is insured for example by transmission bands or cables which are connected to and extend between flanges of the trunnion and cross-over between opposite trunnions for the pivoting of the opposite trunnions in an opposite sense as disclosed in detail in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,820. The ends of the bands or cables are fastened to the flanges of the trunnions by fastening means such as bolts.
It has been found however that occasional jerky motions of the trunnions will cause the cables or bands to be ripped out of their engagement with the trunnions no matter how securely they are fastened.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement wherein the cables extending between the pivot movement of opposite pivot shafts are not ripped off the flanges of the pivot shafts whose pivot motions they coordinate.